Recueils d'os
by TrinityHermioFeli
Summary: Ce recueil sera principalement basé sur les personnages principaux de l'univers HP ( Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Rogue, Drago, Fred, , Dumbeldore...) et sera surtout basé sur leurs pensées dans différentes circonstances. Rating T pour le moment mais je le changerais en fonction des publications. Pardonnez mes fautes, les perso na m'appartiennent pas :)
1. Goodbye Draco

Ce premier os sera sur Drago et ses pensée envers notre vieille amie la Vie . Cet os sert en quelque sorte d'intro donc les prochains chapitres serons beaucoup plus long. Si par hasards vous avez envie de lire un chapitre sur un perso et un thème precis, dîtes le moi:)

Tu étais belle.

Je me rappelle, à l'époque, quand j'ouvrais les yeux le matin, tu m'éblouissait, à tel point, que, quandje fermais les yeux, tes doux traits étaient imprimés sur mes paupières. Habiller de rose tu te promenais et flanais dans la rue. La brise légère dans tes chaveux te faisais sourire. Et moi naïf, je te croyais fidèle. Sans svoir que derrière cette gueule d'ange ce cachait le diable. Que derrière ce sourrire, tes dents étaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir. Et j'ai compris ce que tu avais fait. Tu en a tuée des milliards, meurtris des millions, fait pleurer des milliers, ignorés des centaines mais tu n'en a épargné aucuns. Nous t'aimions, tu étais a chacuns d'entre nous. Tel une amantes, tu bercais nos nuits et animais nos jours. Et nous t'aimions. Et je t'aimais. Puis j'ai grandie, puis j'ai murî. Puis j'ai appris. Ta cruantée c'est revèlée au grand jour, et mon monde c'est effondré. Tes rires aimants sont devenus douceureux, tes regards désormais me transpèrcent le cœur et je ne dort plus la nuit. Mes rêves sont devenus cauchemardset tu a commencée à abandonnée ceux que j'aimaient. Et je t'en ai voulu. Et je t'ai haïe autant que tu ma meurtrie. Et je t'ai pardonné et tu ne m'a pas épargné. Un par un ils sont tombés et tel un chateaux de cartes mon monde c'est effondré. Le chaos ta remplacée et tu est restée spectatrice de ce massacre, ton rire ma transpercer le cœur. Alors j'ai marché dans ta directions pour te rattrappée, mais tu reculait. Tu t'eloignait alors j'ai courus, courus pour toi et pour te rattrappée tant et si bien que je suis tombé. En me relevant, tu n'étais plus qu'un souvenir. Un fantasme devenu cauchemard. Et tel un ombre Elle est apparue c'est approchée et dans un dernier souffle ma adoptée.

« Avada Kadravra »

Et je suis tombé.


	2. Juste le temps d'un moment HH

Je me sens en vie. Je peux la sentir. Cette pure extase. Douloureuse délivrence. Salvatrice, purificatrice, bienfaitrice. Je la laisse m'envahir. elle glisse en moi, épouse mon corps, mes formes et me guide jusqu'au bout de la nuit. La musique me déchire les tympans, la fumée trouble ma vue, l'odeur de tabac et de sueur envahissent mon atmosphère, mais je ne sens plus rien. Je bouge mon corps et me laisse aller au son de la musique. Je me sens libre. Sans des devoirs, obligations. Ma vue ne capte que les flashs des lumières, les lasers ce deplassent et passe sur les corps qui se mouvent sur la piste et je te vois. Tu es magnifique. Ton corps ce déenche dans une danse lascive, sexy et l'envie s'empare de mon être. Je veux me coller à ton corps, le caresser et danser, mon torse contre ton dos. Tel un prédateur, je capte ton regard, le désir que j'y vois me fait frenchir les derniers pas qui nous distance et je me colle à ton dos. Mes mains sur tes hanches, les tiennes dans mes cheveux. La danse c'est emparer de nos corps et nous ne sommes plus nous-même. Dans un état second nous laissons nos demons envahir nos corps et exaucer nos désirs les plus inavoués. Nos corps recouverts de sueur s'époussent et nous dansons avec frénésie et mes amis maléfiquent commencent à jouer . Mes mains glissent sur tes bras et remontent vers tes épaules. Elles descendant dans une douce et longue torture vers ta poitrine, qu'elles ne font qu'explorer et ton gémissement rauque me procure un frisson qui me fait gémir d'envie. Elles descendent sur tes cuisses et doucement remonte vers ton intimitée mais redescendent te faisant gemir de prostestation...Doucement tu te retournes, sans t'arrêter de danser et je peux lire la luxure et l'envie dans tes yeux. Dans un état second je te fais transplaner devant la salle sur demande après quelques brefs passages la porte apparaît et tu t'engouffres à l'intérieur. Je me saisis de ton bras et te soulève, mes mains sur tes fesses, les tiennes déboutonnant ma chemise, ne pouvant plus attendre je nous laisse tomber sur le lit et t'arrache ta robe avec sauvagerie et violence ce qui te fait gémir de plaisir . La tension sexuelle est tel que les préliminaires ne sont même pas engagés. Mon pantalon rejoint ta robe et mon boxer suit des près et je te regarde, tu n'as pas de sous-vêtements et mon érection n'en devient que plus dur, je glisse une main sur ton corps, objets de désirs et de fantasme inavoués. Je la laisse glisser jusqu'à ton clitoris que je pince violemment ce qui te fait te cambrer dans un cri. Ni pouvent plus je ne glisse une main sous tes fesses et te pénètre violemment, je sais que tu n'ests plus vierge alors j'entame mes vas et viens . Tu gémis, j'accèlere, tu cris, je m'enfonce encore plus en toi et un vas et viens violent et puissant est imposé à notre union bestiale . Tu es si serée, si mouillée, j'ai du mal à me retenir. Mon visage dans ton cou que je mordis jusqu'au sang. Tu cries et je sens tes ongles griffer mon dos, le sang coulant sur mes flancs et je vais encore plus vite dans mes poussées . Je te sens te serrer autour de mon sexe, signe de ta prochaine délivrance, je saisis à deux mains tes hanches et pousse encore plus profondément en toi et je t'entends crier, convulsez-te, cambrer et fermer les yeux sous la puissance de ton orgasme. Alors je me laisse aller et libère ma semence en toi, continue de rentrer en toi encore quelques instants et me retire totallement, repus, épuisés. Nous ne tardons pas à nous endormir, fatiguée par cette reunion nocturne, demain nous nous réveillerons et toi et moi ne ferons plus jamais allusions à cette nuit. Je retournerais voir Ginny, lui dirais que je l'aime et toi tu ira voir Ron et rien ne se sera jamais passé.


	3. lost in the dark Luna

Prise du doute, j'étais tellement confuse. Prise en faute? plus de salut possible. Les pas lourds sur le sol, je me suis perdue. Exclu, solitaire, personne pour pleurer. Des visages dans la rue, expression de peur. Peine intense. Les yeux qui fuient, je ne mords pas... J'ai voulu les sauver, je suis tombée. Je ne voulais pas y participer mais y a été forcée. Pure, blanche telle une colombe, l'innocence s'est évaporée. Un par un, tous tomber dans l'obscurité. Solidaires, solides et tous écorchés. Vaillants, nous avons résisté, vaincu, certains sont tomber. Nous n'avions rien demandé et ont tous pleurer. Solitaire et toujours bien entourée. Peine, solitude, douleurs tant de mots à chatiers. Baisser les yeux, mes larmes n'est pas vôtres. Salvatrice, purificatrices, elles m'accompagnent jusque dans les ténèbres. Ne me laissez sous aucun prétexte, je me noyé. Venez me chercher, je me suis égarée du chemin. Venez sur la route et tender moi vos mains, lanternes lointaines, dans cet horizon souiller. Aûbe rouge de la matinée, viens nous réconforter. Crier scander ce nom qui tant d'années ma accompagne. Traversons ensemble cette immensité. La vie, la mort, toujours ensemble face à l'adversité.


	4. L'ombre de ton visage

Bon pour commencer je tiens a remercier les trois personne qui ont poster des reviews ...MERCI :)

AydenQuileute: merci beaucoups pour tes deux reviews et pour m'avoir placer moi et mon histoire en favorits :) sinon oui il est vrai que je fait beaucoups de fautes et malgré mes plusieurs relecture certaines m'échappent toujours :)

Guest: Boujour inconnu(e) et bien après avoir lu ta review, je n'ai qu'une chose a dire ... quitte mon esprit :) nan c'était une blague :) mais maintenant j'ai peur de penser parceque je veux pas que tu sache tout ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit * tu n'y survivrais pas ... *

Sur ce je vous laisselire et me donner vos avis que j'accepterait tous :) * sauf ceu trop mechant :) *

Je t'imagine. J'imagine tes yeux. Bleus, verts, marrons, qu'importe, ils sont magifiquent, une fenêtre vers la complexité de ton âme. Ton sourire qui m'est inconnu, resplendit et illumine mes jours. Tu es une ombre dans un couloir. Un mirage, une pensée. Et je cours pour te rattraper, je te suis sans jamais m'arrêter. Mon coeur bat la chamade à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Je ne vois que ta silhouette, tes longs cheveux. Je scrute la foule des yeux a la recherche de ceux-ci et je crois que je t'aperçois. Mais ce ne peut être toi. Je ne peux être tombé amoureux de toi. Toi si intelligente, belle, aimante, toi qui es le parfait opposé de mon être. Je ne peux être amoureux de la personne que je dois haïr. Stoïque au milieu de la foule je te regarde. Je t'observe et te vois te retourner. Quand nos yeux se croisent je comprends, je comprends qu'il est trop tard. Nous nous observons comme pres au combat mais je ne pourrais plus ne serait-ce que lever ma baguette vers toi a part pour te sauver. Je te vois réfléchir et je te trouve belle. Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe. Je l'ai compris. je sais ce qu'il nous arrive. Peu à peu vers toi mes pas me guident et je suis bientôt à quelques centimètres de toi. Tu n'as pas bougé, n'a pas peur, et je vois que peu à peu la compréhension gagne tes yeux chocolat et ton sourire apparaît et ma journée est comblée. Pour la première fois j'entends la mélodie qu'est ta voie. Je l'entends dire mon prénom et je sais maintenant que toutes ces années à t'attendre en valait la peine. Alors je m'avance vers toi et pose delicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes qui telles de la soie bougent pour se coller encore plus au miennes. Et je suis heureux d'être venue, je suis heureux de mettre lever ce matin, toutes ces années j'ai cru avoir affaire à une chimère, une pensée mais en réalité tu étais un souvenir. Le souvenir d'une femme que je me suis juré d'oublier, d'une soirée arroser mise de côtée et d'une nuit dont nous nous étions promis de ne jamais reparler. Aujourd'hui nous fétons les 5 ans de la mort du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et moi Draco Malefoy, je viens de réaliser que depuis tout ce temps j'étais fous amoureux de la plus brillante sorcière de notre génération, Hermione Granger.


End file.
